Crafting
Crafting and Construction involve the use of a character's Skills - along with necessary tools and materials - in order to produce items, machines, vehicles or structures of varying types and quality. Crafting and Construction normally do not require the player to make any sort of roll - you either have the skill and knowledge to craft something or you don't. Keep in mind that not everything can be crafted using items or machines that are commonly available. Some things can only be created in a manufacturing facility, and players will have to purchase them unless the Game Master says otherwise. Construction When you Construct something, you use an amount of material based on the intended Size of the thing you are trying to construct. Most Constructions can vary in size and their effects will also scale with their magnitude. For example, a Size 22 Fusion Reactor would produce less power than a Size 25 Fusion Reactor, and require less materials to build. All Constructions require you to have at least a full Toolset to perform them. Constructions that use metals or plasteel also use an amount of Welding Fuel equal to the amount of Metal materials they use, and constructions that use Concrete require access to a water source to build. Additional tool requirements for specific constructions or types of constructions will be mentioned in their description or the section header above each table. Building a Space Ship by hand works much like building Constructions. Constructions do not have static costs, as the price to buy the requisite materials and hire a crew to construct something for you varies from place to place and time to time. Constructions have the following statistics: * Name: What the construction is called. * Skill Requirements: The minimum Skill rank necessary to construct the item. Written as: Skill Req. * Size Min/Max: The minimum and maximum buildable sizes for the construction. Not used by structural elements. Written as: Min/Max. * Materials: The materials that are consumed in order to build the construction. Shows you the amount of material per point of the item's size. For example, a construction with a Materials requirement of 1 Scrap Metal would consume 10 Scrap Metal if built at a Size of 10, or 12 if built at a Size of 12, and so on. * Description: Written description of what the construction does and how it scales with size, if it all. Structure Structural elements, such as walls, floors, staircases and ceilings can be built out of most materials and at varying sizes. The material the structural piece of is built from determines how powerful attacks must be in order to damage or penetrate it, while the size represents an average between height and length in feet. For example, a ten foot high, 50 foot long wooden wall would have a Size of 30 and require 30 Materials to build. Electrical Electrical constructions consist mainly of the various different types of power generators used to provide electricity to both buildings and space ships, as well as the batteries that hold their charges. Building any type of electrical construction requires an electrical multitool and insulated gloves or armor. Building any Electrical construction will also consume an amount of Cable Coil footage equal to the Size of the construction in addition to any materials listed as requirements. Crafting Whenever you Craft something, you use an amount of material based on the object's Size. Crafted items and vehicles do not vary in size like constructions do (with the exception of space ships), and always have the same size that is listed on other pages in the armory. The materials needed to build a particular item vary tremendously at the discretion of the Game Master, as do the necessary skills.